


Phone Call - Paper Roses

by acmabry



Series: The Phone Call [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day - time for another special phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call - Paper Roses

Rachel Starsky hurried home, her head bent against the cold February wind, huddling closer in her coat, trying to stay warm. She had spent a lively morning at her local synagogue working with the pre-school children, helping them prepare a Valentine surprise for their parents. 

As Rachel entered her home, a feeling of peace came over her. This was her home, her sanctuary, her place where all the memories of life were stored and would, sometimes, whisper to her. 

She thought of another Valentine’s Day so long ago, when a young curly haired David ran into the house after a day at school. He ran straight to his father, the older head of curls, bending to the younger head of curls, listening to the excited whisper. With a confirming nod from his father, David turned and walked to Rachel, his hand behind his back. “Happy Valentine’s Day mom, I made this just for you in school today. I hope you like it.” And from his back, her little one presented a beautiful red rose to his beloved mother. A rose made of tissue paper, folded together with love. His blue eyes dancing with happiness and pride – a better Valentine’s present she could not have asked for. 

“Hi Ma! Happy Valentine’s Day” David said in that booming voice that was music to his mother’s ears.

“Hello Son, how are you? Happy Valentine’s Day to you. Are you taking care of yourself?” 

“Me, sure, I am fine Ma! Fit as a fiddle. Hey Hutch?” Rachel could hear David turn to his partner. “What does that mean anyway? Fit as a fiddle? How can you be fit like that…it’s a musical instrument…”

Rachel heard mumblings from Kenneth, something about Starsky not being fit in the head. Oh, how she loved to listen to these two banter and joke around.

“Oh hey Ma, did you get the box?”

“Yes Son, I did” she said looking at the package that had arrived just yesterday, with instructions not to open it until David called her.

“Hutch!” she could hear David calling his partner, “come here, she’s getting ready to open it – hurry!”

“Hello Rachel, Happy Valentine’s Day!” Kenneth said.

“Kenneth! What a pleasant surprise! Happy Valentine’s to you my dear!” Rachel told her other son, the son of her heart.

“OK Ma, open your present!” David said with barely contained excitement. 

Rachel unwrapped the box, gently taking the top off. Looking inside, she gasped and tears formed in her eyes. Nestled inside, laying gently in tissue paper of pink and yellow were two red roses, made of tissue paper and folded together with love. Just like the paper rose David made so many years ago – in another lifetime.

“Oh David” she said with tears, “they are beautiful!”

“One is from me and the other is from Hutch.” David said, his voice full of pride.

“We made them Ma, me and Hutch, with Terry and her kids in class one day. We made them just for you.” David said in the same voice he had used so many years ago.

“How is Terry? And, when am I going to get to meet her?” asked Rachel. David had already told her about this special woman. She felt, like David did, that this would be the lady that her David would love and grow old with. 

“She’s fine Ma, we’ll get out there soon to see you – I promise. “

Rachel heard a muffled voices – “What, oh yeah” said Starsky

“Ma, I gotta go. Mea and Hutch are meeting Terry at the school, playing a game of basketball with the kids. ‘Course – my team is the best – we’ll beat the blond blitz with no problem.” David said laughing.

Rachel just laughed as she sat and listened to her son, hearing the love in his voice for Kenneth, for Terry, for life. She looked at her Paper Roses….and smiled


End file.
